


O' Death

by BloodiedLynx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Anal Sex, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Blood and Gore, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Brutal Murder, Castiel Has PTSD (Supernatural), Could be triggering, Drugs, Gay, Gay Sex, Gore, Graphic Description of Murder, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Insomnia, Insomniac Dean Winchester, Internalized Homophobia, Kleptomania, M/M, Murder, Murderers, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape, Rape Aftermath, References to Drugs, Rough Sex, Roughness, Schizophrenia, Schizophrenic Castiel (Supernatural), Serial Killer Castiel (Supernatural), Serial Killer Dean Winchester, Serial Killers, Sociopath Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester, hyperreligiosity, please dont read if you are sensitive to stuff like this, this is not a nice story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-05 09:05:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodiedLynx/pseuds/BloodiedLynx
Summary: Dean Winchester is globally-known serial killer The Reaper and is notorious for his violent killing methods. People believe he's moved by rage, trying to find some kind of vengeance for his parents painful death.What they don't know is that there is no reason. He does it because he needs and wants the stimulation, the thrill of it all.  He likes to watch the hope fading from peoples eyes as he rips the soul from their bodies. Its better than sex, better than any kind of drug on the streets.And by God, he's going to take any kind of thrill he can get.Castiel Novak is another globally-known serial killer distinguished by his unique torture method from the time of the Vikings, giving him the claim of Death's Angel. He's out for revenge and he know that even if he gets it, he won't be able to stop. He can't stop. God needs him to weed out the sinners. The ones who did him wrong must repent, as well as sinners stumbled upon along the way.I got this idea after reading "Lust of Death" by @OhSweetCas so go check that out! There might be similar things with mine but I'll try not to do that! Sometimes I get ideas and don't realize they're similar to anything.





	1. Chapter One

**Lawrence, Kansas**  
**Dean Winchester**

_“-Just this morning, 23-year-old Alice Rivera was found dead in the bedroom of her fourth floor apartment. There was no sign of forced entry and the front door was bolted which means the culprit was waiting for her to get home and jumped out the window when he was done or she let him in willingly and he jumped out the window after._

_Rivera was found on her bed sitting up, facing the doorway with her eyes open. Her heart seems to have been ripped or carved out of her chest cavity with a blunt object. Investigators say it looks as though the culprit had ripped it out with their hand, but say it's highly unlikely. She had a rounded knife impaled through her neck, shaped as though it was the blade of a scythe at one point._

_With this evidence, as well as the lack thereof, and the torture method that was used on this woman, police think this may have been the work of widely-known serial killer “The Reaper” or as police identified him last year, Dean Winchester. This puts his killings at an odd 45 people just this year alone. His pattern is changing and he’s killing more than he has in the past few years._

_Rivera had been missing from work for three days before-”_

Dean switched off the TV after listening to the new report and smiled to himself as he sipped the last dregs from his cheap bottle of beer, throwing the remote onto the coffee table with little grace. It clattered and slid before falling to the tiled floor. He stood up and stretched, satisfied when his back cracked enough that the tension from sitting in a weird position bled away. Sighing, he dropped the bottle to the ground and didn't care if it shattered; it wasn’t his house anyways.

He walked over to where a man was tied up on the bed, a gaping hole in his chest and a curved blade through his throat. “Highly unlikely my ass,” Dean muttered, running a hand over the velvety muscle of the heart he had laying on the bed next to the unmoving body. The heart had pumped a few times after he had ripped it from the gargling man’s chest and Dean had just smiled as it gradually stopped.

Moving completely to the side of the bed, Dean untied to ropes that he had tied around the man's wrists and ankles, throwing them in the duffel bag he had sitting open by the door. He whistled as he worked, cleaning what needed to be cleaned and securing the non beating heart in a jar. He placed it in the duffle bag, pulled off his used plastic gloves and threw into it, and put on a clean pair. He looked around the rest of the house, pocketing small trinkets as we went, before he settled back on the couch with another beer and the remote.

“Might as well enjoy it while I’m here. It’s not like Mr. Wilson will be able to anymore.” Dean snickered to himself. He turned on the television and flipped through the channels before stopping at another news report that was being covered. The reporter was a brunette, cute, probably didn't have much smarts.

_“-Castiel Novak, widely known as the Devil’s Angel, is the prime suspect in this gruesome murder. He’s been identified by the other offspring of Chuck and Becky Shurley as their son. Novak’s siblings are devastated by this loss and are here now. Anna, Gabriel, do you have anything you would like to say?”_

Anna quickly shook her head, a handkerchief pressed against her mouth with a quivering hand. She was leaning heavily into Gabriel who had a stern look on his face. He looked angry, like he wanted revenge. He shook his head once and the camera panned back to the reporter.

_“If any of you see or know Castiel Novak, don't hesitate to call him in. Police have been looking for him for years. Again, if you see this man-” a picture of a dark haired man with striking blue eyes was flashed across the screen. He had a crazed look in his eye and the picture was clearly taken off a security camera. “-please call his location in right away. He was last seen on the outskirts of Lawrence, Kansas. Investigators are unsure where he will go from there. This has been-”_

Dean turned the television off and rolled his eyes with an annoyed sigh and stood up, walking towards the door. What, is this guy supposed to be some kind of competition? Sure, he might be pretty, but that doesn’t mean he’s smart or skilled in ways Dean is.

But then again…

If it's a competition this Castiel guy wants? A competition he’ll damn well get.


	2. Chapter Two

**Wichita, Kansas**  
**Castiel Novak**

Castiel had watched both news reports. Of course he had. He had seen his own, proud of the fact that his punishment had been enough to scare the poor reporter off the screen. Perhaps it would keep her from sinning. Then he had stumbled upon the other news report about one Dean Winchester.

He had watched it, smirking to himself, knowing he was better than this foolish kid who thought he would not get caught. Knowing he himself had a purpose he could not be blamed for while this fool did not. Castiel thought the complete opposite.

And then he had heard the rest of the report.

Forty-five murders this year alone.

It was only November. Castiel had only purified 33 people. Castiel had a good cause and this Dean Winchester did not. How could he get away with this? He wasn't contributing a good cause like Castiel was! Castiel was purifying the world, making it a place suitable for his Father. Dean was not doing anything of the sort.

He needed to remind Dean as much.

_Three Days Later_

Castiel pushed the frail woman into back into her apartment, throwing her against the wall across from the door. He shut and locked the door before turning to her glowering figure, standing menacingly over her. There was the buzzing voice of his Father in his ear, telling him what he needed to do. Telling him this woman, this sinner, must repent and it had to be Castiel who helped her to do that.

She sobbed and clenched her fists against her yellow blouse, cringing away when he got closer to her. He grabbed her roughly when the nagging in his ear got louder, feeling the thin wrists in his large hands. She screamed as he pushed her to the sofa in the living room, forcing her to sit on it.

“You have been sinning quite heavily as of late, haven't you?” Castiel asks the woman nonchalantly, skimming over the photos hung on her walls. She only shook her head frantically, hiccuping quietly.

“I-I don’t know what-what you’re talking about-t.” She said quietly. Castiel slapped her and roughly shook her shoulders when she cried out.

“You should think again before lying to me. I’ve seen you when your husband is away and you think no one is watching you!” He spat. She sobbed again and pulled at her hair. “I have seen the man who comes here when he is gone. That is adultery and adultery is a sin, must I remind you?” He asks. She slumps over with heaving breaths escaping her lungs. Castiel looks at her with disgust.

“Proverbs 5:3-9. _‘For the lips of an adulteress drip honey, and her speech is smoother than oil; but in the end she is bitter as gall, sharp as a double-edged sword. Her feet go down to death; her steps lead straight to the grave. She gives no thought to the way of life; her paths are crooked, but she knows it not.’”_

“Sorry to say it, Mrs. Masters, but that crooked path you have been walking down have indeed lead you to your grave. And who more to bury you than I?” Castiel asks her. She cried out and tried to scrambled up but before she has the chance, Castiel is grabbing her face and expertly taping duct tape across her painted lips. She tried screaming as he ties her arms and legs together, throwing her to the floor.

“Don’t worry. This will only hurt a lot but that is the price a sinner must pay to repent.” He told her, laying her on her back. She was still struggling but abruptly stopped when sat on the back of her thighs and pressed a knife near her tailbone on the left side. He cut the blouse away from her back and cut through her bra strap before settling the knife back in its original position. He exhaled once and shoved it through the soft flesh, her cries muffled beneath the tape. He carved up through to her rib cage and did the same to the otherside of the spine.

Castiel carved the skin away from the muscle and bone, throwing the knife to the side when he was done. He reached into the cavernous wounds and grabbed the solid bone of her ribs. With one tug, the bone was breaking away from the spine and she was crying out in pain and terror. Castiel smiled and continued, pulling back every rib.

Eventually, when he had them all broken away and pulled back, he looked at the slowly inflating and deflating lungs. He ran a finger over one before grabbing ahold of it and pulling it out, up over the broken ribs. By now, the woman had quit breathing and Castiel stood back to admire the work he had created. He heard his Father’s voice in his head, telling him he had done good and that she was one more sinner that repented.

Castiel pulled a package of wipes from the pocket inside his trenchcoat and cleaned up, dropping a folded piece of paper next to the body on the carpet.

**\---**

_“It seems our one and only Death’s Angel has stuck once more but this time, it seems he’s left behind a note. The paper reads ‘Reaper, Reaper, where shall you reside if there is no more Earth left for you to walk? Perhaps the deepest of Hells?’ The note seems to be a riddle addressed to The Reaper, Dean Winchester. Officials are trying to decipher it as it might be a clue as to where Castiel Novak is residing.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all the other books I've written, I always struggle to post because I always try and make the chapters at lead 2,000 words each. But for this one, I'm not doing that and it's making it easier to write because I know it doesn't have to be really long every time. Thanks to the wonderful people I'm in a groupchat with on Instagram, I'm actually enjoying writing and posting this. If any of you read this, thanks so much for the help!

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if there are any mistakes or anything I need to fix in here! I'm also not very well at writing so any grammatical corrections you could suggest would be greatly appreciated.
> 
> Btw if you didn't see the tags, this is not going to be a nice story. You have been warned. If I remember, I'll put notes of triggering things before chapters so you guys can watch out for it.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy your day! Not sure when I can get chapter two out :]
> 
> -Syn


End file.
